Red roses, misty sea
by Angel of the night
Summary: This is a Mimioe and a Taiora. It revolves mainly on Joe and Mimi. Even though this story totally stinks, could you please review it? I'll even accept flames...well MILD ones.


Sora walked through the streets of Tokyo, looking for sales and other thins to wear and buy. Sora, now a 23 year old vet, had grown her hair down to the middle of her back, her amber eyes soft and caring. Suddenly she almost colided with a man, but he quickly dodged out of the way, not bothering to look up from his book. Sora stood there with her bags in her hands, and stared at the 23 year old man's back.  
"No, that couldn't be, Tai is......." Sora looked at the man who was walking away, reading a book, a coat Slung across his shoulder. His brown hair was now tamed, cut shoulder length, his eyes caring and worried, and overall, the exact image of Tai from years ago.  
  
Tai was walking down the streets of Toyko,reading a report from one of his cases while avoiding people with ease. He was now both a star soccer player and a lawyer. No one expected him to become a lawyer, but he surprised them. Suddenly there was a crash behind him and he saw Sora, cowering behind a telephone pole, which saved her life. She shakily got up and then fainted. Tai ran over and checked her pulse. Good, she didn't suffer any head injuries. Just to be safe, Tai picked her up and walked into his appartment building to check on her wounds more. Suddenly he remembered something. Turning around, he picked up all her bags, making sure not to drop anything.  
  
~~In the Apartment building~~  
Joe waited patiently for the elevator's doors to open so he could go to Tai's floor. Tai had practicly yelled into the phone when Joe answered his cell phone. Sora had been in a accident and Tai needed Joe's help. As the doors openned, he pressed level 21, and just before the doors closed, A young lady, about 22 or so, yelled for him to hold the doors. She slipped in and panted. She was about to press the button for level 21, but stopped when she saw that it was already lit. The doors closed and the elevator begins to move. Something sparked his memory... The scent of flowers, no roses. His mind wandered to Mimi. He always could remember the sweet scent she gave off, but then, the rose turned sour....... Suddenly the door openned and he exited.  
  
Mimi was Running toward the nearest elevator. She had just gotten a phone call from Tai that Sora was badly hurt. She yelled for the man, who looked about 24 or 25, to hold the elevator, which he did. About to press the button for level 21, she stopped as she noticed that the button was already lit. The doors closed and the elevator jumped and began to move. She sighed as she waited. Suddenly the scent of the sea drifted across her noise, but the were no where near the coast line! It reminded her of Joe. He was Geek at first, always complaining, always worring, but they had soon learnt that he was just worried about our safety. After some time, she grew to love him....and after 3 years... god had he grown. At 16 he was tall, handsome, smart...everything that a girl could want... But after the Digimon Emperor, he had seemed to disappear behind a wall of books. Before Mimi knew it, the man had exited the elevator, causing Mimi to run towards the room Tai had told her he was living.  
  
Tai jumped as a loud knock echoed. Slaming open the door, there stood Joe, dressing in a black trenchcoat, his shoulder length blue air slightly drentched from the storm that had suddenly started. A second later, Mimi came running in, panting.  
"Tai! What happened to Sora? Is she okay?" Mimi nearly screamed, as Joe, who she still didn't reconise, walked calmly past her, taking out his trenchcoat, revealing a gray shirt which matched perfectly with his black jeans. On his belt, a cell phone hung and a....DIGIVICE???  
"JOE? Is that you????" Mimi cried as she saw digivice. Joe turned around to face the woman. She was wearing a dark pink/purple shirt and a dark blue skirt. On her belt, hung a digivice.  
"MIMI? What are you doing here?" Joe said, amazed. Tai, annoyed, suddenly stopped the touching momment.  
"Joe! What about Sora!" Tai said, glaring into joe's eyes, well tried to. Joe had a late growth spurt, or Tai had not grown a inch and was at least 4 inches taller then Tai.  
"Right, I need to examine her alone. Mimi, tai, stay in here till I come out." And with that, Joe left.  
  
~~3 hours later~~  
Joe finally came out, looking tired and worried. Tai suddenly grabbed Joe.  
"WHAT HAPPENED? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER?" Tai yelled, a wild look in his eyes. Joe calmly yanked Tai's frantic's hands off.  
"She sprained her wrist. She'll be fine.... I should go." Joe picked up his trenchcoat and briefcase and began walking to the door when a voiced stopped him.  
"So your not going to say hi?" Mimi said from the sofa. Joe turned around, a icy gleem in his eye.  
"Why should I even talk to you?" Joe said coldly as he openned the door. Suddenly Mimi got up and slammed the door before Joe could exit.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I finally see you after 8 years, and you act like a jerk!" Mimi yelled. Joe looked calmly into her eyes.  
"You know why I am acting like this. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." And with that Joe left, Leaving a torn woman standing in the doorway. Mimi sunk to the floor, tears silently streaking down her cheeks.  
  
Tai walked into the bedroom, to see Sora waking up.  
"Uhhh.......My head hurts......" Sora groaned. Suddenly she looked up into the worried face of Tai.  
"So your finally awake?" Tai asked as he handed a glass of water to Sora.  
(AN: you probily can tell who's who)  
"What happened to me?"   
"You were in a car accident, you weren't hurt much, Joe said just a sprained wrist."  
"oh.......Tai?"  
"Hrm?"  
And then suddenly Sora hugged Tai.  
"I missed you....."  
"I missed you too" Tai nuzzled her hair and then kissed her.   
  
~~In the lobby~~  
Mimi ran as fast as she could out of the appartment building. She couldn't stand staying in that awful place. It was raining hard as the thunder streaked across the sky. She found herself at the park, and suddenly thunder struck a nearby tree, causing to fall, in her direction. Suddenly a body pushed her out of harms way. The tree fell beside them, but they weren't hurt at all. The man stood up and handed Mimi a umbrella. Mimi numbly took the umbrella, but then suddenly screamed as thunder crashed near her again. Joe turned and ran to Mimi, hugging her tightly.  
"Come on....We can't have you catching a cold....." Joe said, taking her hand and leading her to his penthouse.  
  
~~Joe's penthouse~~  
Slowly unlocking the door, Joe let Mimi in, revealing his home to her. There wasn't a spec of dust anywhere, except for a certain digimon named Gomamon.  
"Hey joe! Who's the babe?" Gomamon said bluntly, drawing a blush from the owner of the crest of relability.  
"Hi Gomamon! It's me Mimi." THAT caused Gomamon to blink, rub his eyes, and let his jaw drop.  
"NO WAY! Its not possible that your the same girl that Joe HRMP RHMM!!" Joe quickily covered Gomamon's mouth, making it immpossible for the water loving digimon to continue. Joe suddenly stood up.  
"You can take a shower, and I'll leave you a pair of old clothes in the bedroom." Joe said quickly and then turned to go get out some of his old clothing.  
  
As Mimi dried off, she wondered what she had done to Joe to cause him to hate her...... She hadn't done anything behind his back....so what did he....Oh my god! She now remembered..that day.....  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
Joe stood in the field looking at the stars Suddenly there was a snap and he turned around, only to find Palmon standing there.  
"Hey Joe! have you seen Mimi?" Palmon asked, recieving a no for an answer.  
"I'm getting worried, she's been gone all day, and no one has seen her." Joe looked down at the plant like digimon and then walked into the woods, looking for for Mimi. He found her, in the forest, with the other children.  
"Matt, stop it!" Tai said angryly at Matt.  
"So what? Joe's not important to the group, he doesn't help us at all." Matt said.  
"What are you talking about? Without him, TK would be dead now!" Sora said.  
"True, but He hasn't done anything else...." And when those words left Mimi's mouth, is stung Joe's heart. The group turned around as the treebranch broke from under his foot.   
"JOE!!!!!!!!!" they cried, but he didn't hear them. 3 days later, they fought and defeated Apocolymon.  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
Mimi came out of the bathroom, seeing Joe just leave. On his bed was a pair of shorts and a old black silk shirt. Picking it up, she put it on, remembering the sweet yet slightly musky smell.  
"Joe............" Mimi said, staring out the window of the penthouse at the sea. Looking to her left, she saw joe standing there, dressed in black pants and a slightly open white shirt (AN: WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sorry! *^.^* but still! Who wouldn't like to see Matt, Izzy, Tai, or Joe a few years after 02? I mean unless they became couch potatoes, they must have a great body!!! ERRRR....I'll get back to the story now. *^_^* )  
  
Joe stood on his balcony, watching the sea waves crashing onb the cliff side. Suddenly the balcony doors openned, and he turned around to see Mimi in his old shirt and pants, which didn't fit her well. Turning red, Joe turned around to button up his silk shirt.  
  
"Joe........ Are you still mad about what....we said that night?" Mimi whispered.  
"No, I'm not mad, I'd be a fool to still be mad..It just hurt me alot...... Only Tai and Sora defended me..." Joe said, turning back around to Mimi. Suddenly she hugged him, causing him to stand there like a stone. Mimi took this chance to talk.  
"Joe, I'm sorry. We were just mad, disappointed, so when you came up, we began to take sides.....sorry." Mimi suddenly was pushed away.  
"It's too late, I already realised that I'm not needed. Your clothes should be dry by now...... You should be going home..." Joe walked into the penthouse, leaving Mimi there, can she started to cry, sinking to the floor of the balcony. Inside, Joe was ripping himself on the inside. 2 tears streaked down his face onto Mimi's now dry clothes.  
  
~~2 weeks later~~  
Mimi was leaving her apartment that she shared with Sora. Sora, with her sprained wrist, couldn't go to work, but on the other hand, she could now date Tai. Mimi was leaving for her recording session. Mimi was now famous as a superstar in the music world. Before she could get into her silver porshe, she saw a man leaning against it, holding a red rose, in a black trenchcoat, standing under a umbrella in the poaring rain.  
"I'm sorry about leaving you Mimi..... I just needed time to heal the wounds." Joe said, handing her the rose and then walking away. Mimi ran after him, dropping her umbrella, and tackled-hugged him. She wasn't tall nor heavy enough to knock him down, only send him faltering a few steps. Smiling, Joe turnned around to allow his umbrella to cover her from the rain.  
"Your going to catch a cold one of these days if you keep running out into the rain." Joe said with a smile. Mimi suddenly kissed him, causing his eyes to open wide, then close. They savored the kiss, and when they finally had to come up for air, they walked back inside, hand in hand.  
  
~~2 years later~~  
"WHAAAAA" And suddenly Joe fainted at the sight of his new twin sons. (^^')  
  
~~AUTHOR'S NOTES~~  
Hiya people! Well this was my WORST story yet. Please Review it!!!! The reasons I am not posting much is, A) School started (Bleahhhh) and B) I'm drawing a comic based on m,y stories Betrayal and Healing! Anyway, I'll see ya around....and please REVIEW!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
